


Late Night at the BAU

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing gets Morgan going like seeing Reid bent over the table while caressing Maps. With no one else around, it was the perfect opportunity to indulge in a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night at the BAU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freakingdork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingdork/gifts).



> Happy birthday to freakingdork!  
> Thanks to Amy and Shelby bbs for feedback and pointers.  
> Additional thanks to Amy for the [wonderful graphic](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7dhhvd0x41qbuopto1_500.jpg) for the tumblr submission.

It was a late night when they wrapped up the case. Almost everyone had headed home— except for Reid, who was taking down the case materials from the board. He got to the map and caressed it, gently removing the pins that marked the UnSub’s activities. Freeing it from the board, he laid the map on the table.

He studied it still, though with a different intensity than when they were dealing with the constraints of finding the UnSub before the body count got any higher. He fingered the holes left by the push pins, traced over the lines he made with the markers.

He jumped when a hand clasped his shoulder, and he whirled around, his ass bumping into the table, the push pins scattering about from the jostling.

"Hey, man. Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Morgan said softly, his other hand shooting out to steady his partner. "I thought you heard me come in."

Reid chuckled. "It's okay. I guess I was just lost in thought." He took hold of one of Morgan's wrists with his hand, and caressed his forearm. "What's up?"

Morgan flashed him a grin, and said, "Not much. Just saw the last of our coworkers leave. It's just you and me now." He then pitched his voice lower, and said with a smirk, "And you've been keeping me waiting."

Playing along, Reid replied, "Oh, I have, haven't I? I guess I deserved to be punished."

Throwing him a wink, Morgan pulled him in tight until their bodies were pressed up against each other, and he claimed his lips with a searing kiss. Their hands roamed, exploring each other while their tongues battled for dominance.

When they broke for air, panting heavily, Reid rasped out, "I want you so bad. Right now."

Morgan nodded. "On the map. _Now_." They fumbled with each other's belts and zippers in their haste.

Before tugging their pants down, Reid pulled out a pocket-sized tube of lube.

"Glad someone's prepared."

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Reid grinned broadly.

"And miss out on the opportunities? Especially when one of us couldn't wait until we got home?" Morgan pointed out, teasingly reminding the both of them how the hormones had gotten the best of them to the point where they had to park the car in an alleyway one night they were off-duty.

Hooking his thumbs on Morgan’s pants and underwear and pulling them down swiftly, Reid retorted, "With all the dirty talk you were throwing my way at the time? I'm still very glad we pulled over when we did."

Morgan returned the favour, then turned Reid around and bent him over the table so that he was lying on top of the map. He coated the fingers of his hand with the lube. The fingers of his other hand intertwined with Reid's, and they began tracing the lines on map, following the contours of roads and rivers.

It was when they hit the peak of the creases on the map that Morgan's finger pushed its way into Reid, who spread his legs wider. As their fingers continued to follow the contours of the marked lakes, Morgan worked up a rhythm between his finger and rubbing his own cock against Reid's ass-cheek.

As their joined fingers followed roads and danced across state lines, Morgan added a second, then a third finger, all the while stretching him for what's to come. When he sought out and grazed Reid's sweet spot, their hands detoured clear across the map and into the ocean while Reid gave a gasp and moan, and pushed against Morgan.

"Dammit, Morgan. I want you in me. Now. _Right now_."

He groaned in arousal, and let go of Reid with both hands. Morgan took more lube and slicked his shaft with one hand while giving a playful swat to Reid's ass before slipping it up under his shirt and teasing at his nipples. He then moved his hand down to Reid's hip. With the hand that was covered with lube, he smeared more of it around the hole, then guided his hardness into his boyfriend.

Morgan slid into him slowly until he was fully nestled in the tight heat, then stilled, giving Reid time to adjust. When Reid wiggled his hips, trying to press into him more, Morgan began to move, slowly at first.

He gripped the slender hips tightly as Reid clutched the map with both hands, trying to merge with the inked paper. Morgan felt a surge of arousal seeing Reid shove his tie into his mouth to muffle the obscene shouts of pleasure as he pressed the map against his cock and rubbed against it.

"Oh _God_ , Spencer! Yes, more. _Fuck!_ " Morgan groaned. He leaned over the lithe body, giving a lick and nibble to his ear while a hand slipped down between Reid’s legs to fondle his balls.

As their rhythmic pace became frenzied, and Morgan took a hold the hand that held the map wrapped around Reid's cock and together they stroked the other man while he continued to pound into him. "Fuck yes, you feel so good!"

Reid spared a moment to yank the tie out of his mouth, panting heavily, barely able to gasp out a warning before he came, coating the map and their hands.

Feeling Reid's muscles clench around his hardness pushed Morgan over the edge. He buried his face into Reid, just below the nape of his neck, groaning loudly as he came. He extracted himself from his lover while the younger man pulled the soiled map away. They repositioned themselves until they were partially lying with their backs on the table, while they caught their breaths as the cloud of euphoria abated.

Reid leaned over to face him and gave him a light kiss. "That was wonderful. I love you."

He smiled at his boyfriend and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Love you too, Pretty Boy. Let's get you cleaned up and we can head on home."


End file.
